Violet Potter, First Year Mentor
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: Violet Potter on her way to Kings Cross for her fourth year alone she somehow ends up being the go to for all Muggleborn first years. Perhaps she will enjoy this year.
1. Chapter 1

Violet Potter, First Year Mentor

Violet Potter on her way to Kings Cross for her fourth year alone she somehow ends up being the go to for all Muggleborn first years. Perhaps she will enjoy this year.

Chapter One- Kings Cross.

Violet found her summer to be rather awful and unusual, and for once it wasn't because of her soon to be former uncle and her cousin Dudley (who seemed to have magical curved his bullying habits, and seemed to have be working to be a decent human being.). She had caught a rather bad summer cold that had decided to send her to the ER where the doctors saw she had developed pneumonia.

Her immune system had to take a vacation, she she found herself spending most of her summer bedridden while listening to her Aunt and Uncle fight about the cost of her medication. She had been surprised when her Aunt was her side, while her uncle wanted her to stop the medicine likely hoping she would die. Dudley was middle ground when it concerned her, he didn't care that she was sick but was still hoping that she wasn't going to be dropping dead.

Violet had found it surprising when her cousin hadn't been blaming her for his parents fighting. Upon being asked Dudley revealed that during the month before she had returned from her school he saw his dad treating her Aunt Petunia like a punching bag much like how she had been treated prior to Hogwarts. Upon seeing the look on her cousin's face, she had given the only advice she could.

"If you see him do it again run to one neighbor's house and tell them to call the police and tell them what your dad doing to Aunt Petunia."

Which despite their differences Dudley agreed that could be the best thing to do more since Violet figured that if he used this house's phone it could put himself in danger depending if her uncle decided to turn on him.

A few days after Violet had told him her idea she had found herself waking up from a medicated sleep by the yelling of cops and her uncle, it was soon afterwards her aunt started to final for divorce and full custody of Dudley.

It also wasn't long after that Violet found out some very interesting things, her relatives had been paid two thousand every month to keep her only for it to go mostly towards Dudley and leaving her the bear minimum of things to survive. That was also when her pneumonia was finally going away. By that time Hogwarts was only a month away, which thankfully she managed to get her homework done. While she was recovering from Summer sickness as she decided to call her Summer Hell, she found out from her Aunt that Mr. Weasley had invited her to the Quidditch World Cup, but she had replied to him explaining why she couldn't go. Due to lack of response or appearance she assumed that they accepted why.

Violet found that it sucked that she had been unable to go but then thought she could try to get tickets to next years.

But to the present, since Vernon was out of the picture (severing his time in a nice little jail cell for abuse of her Aunt and herself, plus several counts of fraud, plus he also earned himself hard labor to boot) her Aunt had decided to finally get her a wardrobe that actually fit, Dudley was told to cut back on the sweets, and put on a diet. Her cousin was also taken out of Smeltings (and seem to be a better choice) and place in another much closer one that would allow her Aunt to spend more time with her son. Her Aunt had also decided to put the nursing degree she had to work after she recertified.

Which led her to where she was now, dropped off at Kings Cross with the order to return for the Christmas Holidays. She was on her way to the platform with two hours to spare. She had felt much better today than she had in a while after being so sick all summer.

She was passing by a row of seats while she was on her way to the platform when she saw a group of parents talking apparently talking about what a rip off and why they didn't have someone to show them the right platform while the first year age group of children were apparently pooling their money together for something.

"-That Mr. Snape was so rude to Zeck, before he left. Platform 9 ¾ you would think that they would at least tell you how to get on it. Asking makes you look mentel. At this rate he won't be able to try magic out for they expel him for not showing up." one of the women said harshly while other nodded in agreement.

At the name Snape, Violet decided to intervern.

"Excusse me ma'am." Violet asked the woman who mention her Potions Professor, getting her attention by a tap on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" the woman nearly screamed look ready to bust with fury, but she paid that no mind.

"I happen to hear you mention a Mr. Snape. Would that happen to Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts?" she asked as she watched eyes widen with relife.

"Yes, that would be him. Would you be able to show us how to get to the platform? We came here so early to get our kids early so they could try to make some new friends while they did just not the way we thought." a dark skinned man said looking a Violet as if she was God sent.

"Sure that kind of asked the lady what she meant by Mr. Snape. But would you mind if you wait a minute I didn't eat anything before I was dropped off, overslept." Violet replied while feeling a little embarrassed.

"It' not problem. I'm sure that what our kids have doing while talked about how the teachers who told us our children could do magic failed to tell us how to get out children to the school's train. My little girl Jenny was so excited to go that she forgot about eating breakfast, rushing me to get here." a rather scholarly man said while pointing the group of soon to be first years.

"I see." Violet said before walking over to the first years.

A brown haired girl in a blue pea coat and black skirt was the first to see her.

"Who are you?" she asked catching the attention of the other five.

"I here to get you guys on the train to Hogwarts, which ever one of you is Jenny, you dad mentioned that you didn't eat anything before coming here. So why don't we get something to eat so we aren't starving on the way to school.?"

Getting the food was a fast transaction and was easy to put in a large insulated bag that she had several soda she had decided to bring for the train ride and a few weeks into term. Sharing them wouldn't give any grief from her Aunt. she already had several large boxes juices to drink as she was tiring of pumpkin juice as she didn't care for butterbeer.

They were soon at Platform 9 and 10.

"It's crazy but to get on Platform 9 ¾ you walk through of the wall of 9 and 10." Violet told the first years.

"Are you serious?" a dark skinned boy asked in disbelief.

"Like I said it's crazy. The other thing is that your parents may not be able to get on the plarform, something about wards repeling non magicals."

So after goodbyes the first years started going through the wall, right before she was going to go through herself she was stoped by Mrs. Feralfront.

"I'm really sorry about this, but could I ask you one more favor. Could you try to make sure that my son eats, he very clever and thoughtful so he sometime forgets to eat while he eying the things around him. I know that it's asking a lot." she started before Violet stoped her.

"It's no problem." Violet said. "I really need to go I have the food and I'm hungry and I'm sure that the others would like to eat too. I'll have him send you letter or something. I'm sure Aries would love the exercise.

"Alright thank you."

Upon getting on the platform, Violet found herself nearly dragged to the train by Cato the boy who mother wanted her to keep an eye on.

"We found a compartment that will fit all of us It also has a table to put the food. The others are laying claim to it I stayed behind so you wouldn't be dragged off by any of your friends. Taking our food." Cato said.

"So I'm being held captive by a bunch of first years, I have no complaint let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

Violet Potter, First Year Mentor

Chapter Two- Train Ride

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the compartment that Cato told her about, it seemed to have been right behind the Perfect carriage, so good chance of have no trouble although know her rival Draco he would find her.

Once getting settled she managed to get properly introduced to the first years she helped, as they dug through her bag to get their lunch.

She already knew Cato Feralfront, he was a dark haired pale skinned boy with unfocused dark blue eyes.

Zeck Mills was a dark skinned boy with the right side of his head shaved and the rest of his hair combed over to the left side he had light blue eyes.

Jenny or Jennifer Miles was a light brown haired girl with brown eyes. Her hair fell down her back in soft curls, looking pretty similar to her best friend Hermione's hair but not as bushy as it had been in first year.

There was also Harley Cross, a platinum blond girl who could give Draco a fight for fairest hair in the school with Luna Lovegood.

Lastly there was James McGoing, a strawberry blond boy with green eyes that were several shades off of the emerald that she her own eyes were compared too.

While they were all rather different by appearance she noticed that they had one thing in common, they didn't have a filter on their mouth. Something that she hoped that wouldn't end too bad for them, but she does have to admit that they were rather refreshing with their blunt approach to the magical world. Hogwarts would likely be shocked at this year's muggle borns this year these were anything to go by. Perhaps she should take off the mask and do the same.

While they are their lunch as they waited for the train to start, it seemed that it wasn't long before Draco found her.

"So Potter- What are you eating?" Draco said in his 'I'm better than you and know it' voice before he was caught off guard by the fact she was eating food with first years and the muggle food that they all had spread out on the compartments small table.

Quickly finishing the bite she had in her mouth she answered. "Lunch I picked up before getting on the train. I can't offer you any food wise but I have some extra drinks you can try if you want."

Draco seemed to be rather caught off guard by her attitude, understandable since the past she would have already told him to buzz off by now.

"Muggle drinks? Are they anything like butterbeer?" Draco asked trying to maintain his holier than thou attitude but interest was seeping through, and the looks on Crabbe and Goyle's eyes they were interested too.

"Only the cream based drinks are like that. I've always liked drinking juice from soda. Take your pick, Draco. Crabbe and Goyle are welcome to try some if they wish." Violet said to her rival. "Was there anything else you needed Draco?"

"I was going to brag about something I overheard from my father but I think it will be better if you wait till school to hear about. All the more fun." Draco said as the three slytherins dug through her bag taking a few drinks each. "But I do have one more question to ask. Why are you sitting with a bunch of first years instead of Granger and Weasel?"

"I was rather sick this summer so I wasn't able to join the weasleys for the last few weeks of summer like I usually would have done. So I'm assuming that I arrived at the station before them. So see you at school Draco" Violet said politely as she waved bye to the three.

"Violet who were they?" Jenny asked the first of the group to ask what they were all thinking.

"That Jenny was my school Rival I guess, Draco Malfoy. Usually were have a rather heated verbal fight but since Ron wasn't their to light the fire it turned out much better that what usually happen. The two with him, I only know them by Crabbe and Goyle. I should see to learn their whole names, don't want to be rude." Violet answered.

"What do you think he overheard from his father?" Zeck exclaimed. "I bit it was something awesome."

"I guess it's going to be something to look forward, also with which house you will be sorted into." Violet said as the train was starting to move singling that it was time to begin the treck to hogwarts.

"We've heard about the houses Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. But not how we are sorted." James said."Is it like an interview or something."

"Sorry but I won't be telling you." Violet said before they burst out in protest. "It's a tradition for not telling first years, but don't worry it won't be anything bad, unless you have stage fright. It's super simple, once you see how you are sorted you won't believe why you were worrying in the first place."

The five then huffed at the lack of information but were satisfied that they got something to go on.

"Can you tell us about classes?" Harley asked.

"Sure, The classes as first years you will take are Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, History of Magic which is a total joke since it is pretty much nap time since it taught by a rather boring ghost who only talks about the goblin wars, then there Defense Against the Dark Arts quality of that class depends on the year due to a supposed curse on the job or the classroom. And then there is Astronomy which is a class you take at night." Violet explained briefly as she then explained what kind of things they learn in the classes, let then on a few tips how to stay under Snape radar, and the promise of ordering them a book to teach them what Snape never teaches anyone but his slytherins.

About the halfway point the compartment opened once again to show Hermione.

"Violet be trueful. Mr. Weasley received a letter from your aunt not to come because you were sick was that the truth." Hermione all but demanded.

"It's true Mione. I was sick during the summer so when Mr. Weasley sent me the letter to invite me to the World Cup, my Aunt sent him a reply explaining why I couldn't go and thanked him for inviting me along nonetheless." Violet explained as she motioned for best friend to take the remaining space for her seat. "These guys and girls with us are my captors they been holding me captive since I helped them get on the platform. Apparently people don't help the first years and their parents ask conductors for help only to look mental. Were you told how to get on the platform?"

"Actually No. Professor McGonagall didn't tell me how to get on the platform I just happen to see a few perfects walk through before I got on." Hermione said before she asked her minions on the opposite side of the compartment to try to make some room. Now the really full so it Ron came he would have to sit somewhere else.

"Do you think it's also tradition for mundane raised to have to fend for themself to get on the train if so they really need to get someone there to at least tell us to get to the platform. Heck one day some kid might think that the platform is like the alley and if they by some luck do managed to get the magical world revealed everything is going to be blamed on us being raised by non magicals and not the fact that we have to find the platform ourselves." Violet ranted as Hermione raised an eye at the term mundane but nodded her head in agreement.

"Anyway did Malfoy already make his yearly taunts or at least try but I was polite so we ended up in a civil conversation that ended with me giving him some drinks I brought with me."

"You were civil with Malfoy? That's surprising so what's with the food?"

"I forgot to eat breastfest since I overslept. So I got something at the station. It was really good."

The conversation soon went on to small things like Violet introducing Hermione to her minions and them asking questions about the classes incase Violet had forgotten anything and trying to get Hermione to tell them about the sorting. Which thankful Hermione didn't spill also finding it amusing to tease them about the sorting. The rest of the train ride consisted of her minions trying to guess what or how they got sorted.

By the time they had gotten into their uniforms and to the school they still had yet to get it right.

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait, so tell me what you think.

Questions for plot

-What houses should the first years that are Violets' minion should be in? I plan for them to be spread out in all four houses. (yes I know that some might suffer with the house pureblood vs muggleborn thing.)

-Any request about how Violet deals with the Triwizard tournament

-How would liked Bashed

-Request for any mayhem


	3. Rewrite

I'll be quick about this, I've going to rewrite my stories on my account to get myself re invested in them so tell me any changes you want.

When I'm done rewriting I'll be deleting every chapter except the first two.

Here's the order the stories are likely going to be fixed in.

Mirajane Potter:Mage Gal (Harry Potter x Young Justice)

Darkness of the Sea (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Surving Fourth Year with the Uchiha Brothers (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Kunoichi of the Warring States (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Emerald Sapphire and Ruby (Harry Potter x Pokemon)

An Adventure of a Lost Witch (Harry Potter x Hobbit)

Heavenly Chef (Toriko)

Creepy Witch (Harry Potter x Creepypasta)

Misstress of Death (HPx SN)

Violet Potter First Year Mentor

The Maiden and The Dragon.

Hogwarts Rejections letters will be the only thing to remain untouched.

So feel free to send in suggestions to help be rewrite this mess, and sorry about some of these stories who haven't seen a proper chapter in such a long time I'm going to try to get you one eventually.


End file.
